Conventionally, elevators are known in which balance chains are suspended between a car and a counterweight in order to compensate for a discrepancy in balance between a car side and a counterweight side. In a conventional elevator, one end portion of a balance chain is connected to a lower portion of a car, and the other end portion of the balance chain is connected to a lower portion of a counterweight (see PTL 1).